When Fuji opened his eyes
by Tuli-Susi
Summary: A series that covers each scenario when Fuji opened his eyes. No pairings intended. If anyone can tell me when Fuji opened his eyes for the third time, I will be ever grateful!
1. Echizen vs Arai

A/N: I had this crazy idea a while back (like, half a year...) I decided to watch the anime and write a short ficlet/drabble/musing/whatever-you-want-to-call-it on a situation that made Fuji open his eyes. I only write for the anime because Fuji actually opens his eyes a lot in the manga. It was something I noticed right away. So, yeah...I have the first two scenes written, but I couldn't find the third, so that prevented me from posting this. But they're not really in order...not in that sense anyway...am I making any sense? Anyways, I just had a really great weekend (I went White Water Rafting, it's the best) and I thought that I should spread the happiness. (Unless you hate my fics...but then why are you reading it?) I couldn't find the inspiration to write anything, so I dug through me (63 pages) of fic ideas for PoT (and only ideas, full stories are on different documents) and found this. So, here you go!

Summary: Echizen vs Arai

Warning: Not much to say. I guess it _could_ be taken for shounen-ai if you _want_ to see it that way...

Disclaimer: All I own that relates to Prince of Tennis is the manga I downloaded...

* * *

The first time Fuji opened his eyes in regard to the newest member was during an unofficial match. Which was also against the rules, but he didn't really care about that. The freshman - Echizen, if he remembered correctly - had just come back from running laps that Tezuka had assigned to him and Arai. Poor Arai had flipped when the smaller boy had cleanly smashed the ball into the basket. Fuji wondered what the Junior would say if he knew what the other Regulars did. The smash was more impressive than it looked. Instantaneous distance measurement, brilliant form, pin-point placement to the centre of the basket and just the right amount of power to knock a few balls out at the same time. It would also have been incredibly hard to return. That was why he was so interested in the boy's match against Arai. It should prove entertaining. His best friend Eiji knew he wanted to see what would happen, so none of the Regulars stopped the two.

Arai had hidden the boy's rackets and instead gave the freshman the oldest racket in the clubhouse. Actually, old was an understatement. The gut was terrible and the strings were loose, as Echizen proved when his first return hit the net and the next sailed out. Arai was gloating, but Fuji was interested to see that the younger boy was calm.

"Now I see." He stated, before getting into the ready position. Arai sneered.

"Don't act so cool! You have no chance of winning against me!" A serve…and a brilliant return. The ball bounced in and raced past the stunned Junior, hitting the fence solidly.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kikimaru, "he put the spin on the ball by spinning his body!"

"He's good." Fuji smiled. Arai was not so happy. With his team-mates murmuring how fast the ball had gone, how could he be?

"Gaki! That was just a fluke!"

But it wasn't. Again and again, the kid returned the shots, each accompanied by a weird impact that indicated the racket was less than perfect. Fuji positively grinned when the boy knocked away a ball on the ground with pin-point placement. Arai slumped to his knees,

"How? How can he return the ball with that racket?"

Fuji's eyes were a brilliant blue as he observed the small figure on the other side of the court.

"A great calligrapher never blames the brush."

* * *

Umm...so...yeah...what do you think? Just some mindless drabbles. It won't all be about Ryoma and Fuji. I'm just recounting a little drabble about the situation when we have the chance to view his captivating eyes. XD lol. Hey, if anyone can tell me the episodes (i am NOT following the manga) then that would be great and save me a tonne of time. I'm having to go back through the series. It's not that I don't love it, It's just that I don't have that much time. I know Fuji opened his eyes when Ryoma played Kaidoh, but I can't find the third time and I've checked up to episode 11. Would someone be kind enough to find out? If, of course, you have the time. It would be much appreciated. Thanks again! 


	2. AN: short note

**A/N**: Sorry!

**Summary**: This fic will be updated again between the 20th of December and the New Year. Not before. Thank you for your patience

Warning: Ranting and raving, please skip to the end

Disclaimer: Yes! Finally I own something! All thoughts, pitiful excuses and pathetic whining belongs to me!

I will now proceed to rant and rave and give poor excuses, **please read the type in bold as it actually is important. Scroll down to the end.**

First off: **I WILL CONTINUE this fic **I'm just a little short on inspiration. I am currently searching for the other times when Fuji opned his eyes. I actually don't think he did when RYom played Inui... **I will continue, even though people flamed and it burnt my fingers so I couldn't type... I LIKE THE IDEA OF THIS FIC/SET OF DRABBLES, SCREW ANYONE WHO DOESN'T. **As I am unemployed, I will be doing this while others are working hard for well-earned money...during the Chistmas break. SO, **hopefully the next post will be between Dec 20th and the new year.**

**Time is hard to come by**. I have six courses, four of which are lab courses, one scheduled outside of classes, two with scheduled class times, and one unsceduled outside of classes. They take up a fair chunk of time. As do the assignments and homework from the other two. And studying for finals. Yes, Just when I thought mids were over and done with, the second round comes up. Which is now...when I'm done with these current tests, it's time for finals. My last final is on the 19th of December.

I take two buses, and while the second one is less packed (I get on when it's empty and get off when it's empty ) it's also shorter. And when the bus is full to almost literally bursting, there's not a lot of elbow room...And I've taken to sleeping on the buses too, so less time to write.

Here's how my day went: Missed the first bus so my Mother had to give me a lift to the centre. Almost missed my first stop and DID my miss my second stop today. then missed the next bus back and since I'm a directionally challenged idiot who's useless without a map, I ended up waiting at the bus stop for 20 mins. When the temperature was minus 1. Without gloves because I forgot which bag I had put them in. And with a rain-jacket since I foolishly assumed that I wasn't going to be waiting at any bus stop that long. Then I missed my Chem lab cos I was studying for Math. Then I almost missed my bus cos the tranfer was late. Then I skipped English, but the Library closed so I couldn't print out my paper and had to ask a friend to hand it in since I'm at a different campus. And tomorrow I'll leave the house at 7 and won't get back till 10:30...if the buses come on time...14 hours of school...oh joy...

Okay, I'm done! Two pieces of randomness that I picked up from other people and fics:

**I died in a car crash and left my sanity behind with a tricycle**

**Anatidaephobia: The fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you**


End file.
